


Warframe: Breakfast Club Edition

by AliceGold



Category: Warframe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lotus has her hands full, No one cares to learn, Other, Warframes make the best type of students, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGold/pseuds/AliceGold
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and short stories all based on Tenno's in High school.Mesa keeps bringing guns to school.....Hydroid himself is trying out for the swim team but scams others by making waves that they can't swim though. Mirage and Loki skip class. Forst tries to keep order but fails....





	1. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus tried to hold assembly but the students have other plans

In a large hall students gather together,

"Tenno's welcome to Lotus Memorial High School, We hope this year will full of learning and hopefully less fires and explosives" Principal Lotus stares at ember and Nidus with a pleading look. "We have a new Teacher starting this year; Tyl Regor will be our new science teacher after our last one left due to an accident.

Tyl walks up the stage and Lotus hand over the mic " Hello I look forward to our classes. We can always learn so much... from a live dissection."

Lotus takes it back "Also I shall remind students that weapons ARE NOT ALLOWED!" Mesa looks up to the lotus polishing her Peacemaker  
"Look Teach! Nothing bad is gonna happen..... Besides safety is totally on! Look!" Mesa says point her guns at Volt. Mesa pulls the trigger and much to her and Volts surprise the guns of off and hit volt in the chest.....

"MESA!" Volt yells sending a discharge at Mesa but misses and hits Limbo who creates a rift surge...…

"Okay everyone please evacuate though the main doors....Please move quickly and safely.....Also Mesa after please go to my Office....." Lotus sighs setting off the schools alarms and walking the students out of the school.

And so their first day at school began.


	2. Loki and Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Mirage avoid class

-In Maths class-

"And that is why when you 'find' ancient Orokin technologies you ensure to sell it before anyone even knows you have it...." Nef Anyo is sitting on his desk tell stories of his past.

"Sir....What does your (criminal) enterprise have to do with maths" Frost asks with his hand raised

"Economics.....So who paid attention! Mirage What the first protocol when Officials knock on your door" He point to mirage who has been quite for most of the class however Mirage doesn't say anything and just sits there. "Mirage??" Nef walks over to Mirage and taps her shoulder as he does she vanishes "Wait....a clone? If Mirage is missing then Loki must be too" He taps Loki to reveal its a holographic copy of himself causing Nef to sigh and walk back to his desk to continue his class.

-In a hidden location-

"Look I managed to get this ultra rare item!" Mirage shows off her game screen at Loki who is fighting a huge monster in his game.

"Sweet, Im almost finished here. wanna go raiding some rando newbs? He doesn't even look away from the screen.  
"May as well. I wonder if Nef noticed we're not there yet?"

They keep gaming until breaktime where Frost drags them to detention (to which they escape again.)


	3. Exam time

Exam time ... a time for students to prove what they have learnt.... or cheat depending on if they studied like they should.

Frost has been prepping for weeks and in happily working away writing the answers. He even started a small study group however only a few turned up to it.

Nyx is getting the teachers to tell them the answers via mind control. She did try and study even going to Frost's study group however it not going well.....

Mesa is busy holding another teacher at gun point asking for a B+. Mesa doesn't seem to understand how to study and has decided it's easier to just demand it

Nekros is raising smart people and smuggling them into the exam room....He didn't even attend the lessons so there no way he's going to study. Also why should he have to work hard when others can do it for him.


	4. No Pet Rule

"Look all I'm saying is that Venari is apart of me! I cant just leave her in my dorm" Khora complains to the teacher who reminds her pet's aren't allowed in dorms either....

Venari has been sneaking into class with Khora which has lead to a few complaints about others wanting a pet..... Mesa smuggled a Kubrow pup in and it destroyed the classroom.

"Look just keep her at home like every other student, also she attacked Ivara yesterday" Teacher reminds Khora who just shrugs. Ivara kind of looks like some sort of fish so its not THAT surprising Venari went for her. Either way she 'promises' not to bring it in.

However Mesa and Khora have a pet race to organise.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any idea for more drabbles? Feel free to message me on discord: Captain AliceGold#3386


End file.
